1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for noise reduction, and more particularly, to a technology capable of removing or reducing noise from a high definition image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image sensors for digital cameras and camera phones have been developed to have increasingly miniaturized configurations and to allow for the taking of high definition images. Such miniaturization and high definition capability has a side effect of causing a high-level of noise which deteriorates the quality of the image.
For high definition photographing it is desirable to obtain a shutter speed appropriate for vibration correction in low luminance conditions. However such technologies in combination with a high definition photographing capability may dramatically increase the level of noise present in a captured image.
In this regards, to improve digital cameras and camera phones, an International Organization for Standardization (ISO) noise removing or reducing method should be developed for high definition photographing.